


A Little Green

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [5]
Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: Y/N always liked Jake's Grandpa. When he died, it was almost as if her own Grandfather died. Then Jacob comes along and says that he's going to visit the house his Grandfather grew up in, and if she wanted to come, she could. Y/N agreed without hesitation, changing her view of the world and the people in it.





	1. I

Y/N figured she’d seen it all living in Florida. There was never a day that went by where she wouldn’t see something crazy happening whenever she would go out. That, however, changed when Jake came up to her weeks after his grandfather’s death. Y/N was not expecting him to tell her that not only was he going to Cairnholm, Wales, but if she wanted, she could come along as well. Having not been out of American her whole life, let alone Florida, Y/N was excited.

Happy to be getting out of the city, Y/N rushed to asker her parents if she could go. They could tell how excited she was to go and after her recent breakup with her girlfriend, they were glad to see something could make her smile. So they let her go, giving her strict instructions to listen to Franklin and behave herself.

Though Y/N never really believed in the stories Abe told Jake, she was the only one that didn’t tease him into oblivion when he was younger. On the boat ride over to the island, there was a peregrine falcon flying above them. When Jake started yelling at the bird, Y/N found herself agreeing with the other kids back home who thought he was crazy.

When they first got to the island, Y/N thought that the trip was going to be a total bust. The Island was foggy and cold, and there was only one working phone on the rock. But Jake was determined, so Franklin paid two rappers to take Jake and Y/N around the island. 

Eventually, Jake was able to convince the rapers to take them to the orphanage, but they only went part way. After trekking through the bog, they finally found the house, it was abandoned and completely destroyed, not a person in sight. Jake was heartbroken and went back to the hotel without a second glance. The next day, Jake wanted to go back to prove that something was there. They wandered around the house, looking through all the rooms upstairs. Y/N was examining a room with a shelf full of jar’s when she heard a girl’s voice call out Abe’s name.

When Y/N went out to investigate Jake flew past her, almost knocking her over in the process as he barreled down the stairs. Looking the way he came, there was a blonde girl standing at the end of the hall in a blue dress, a surprised look on her face, “Who are you?” She asked.

“I’m, I’m uh, I’m Y/N.”

The girl went to say something else, but there was a commotion from downstairs, no doubt from Jake. Not giving the strange girl a second thought, Y/N ran down the stairs and out the front door to find Jake face down in a pile of bricks with more strange people around him.

Y/N looked to oldest one with the red hair and large gloves on her hands, “What happened?”

“He freaked out, ran out the door like he saw a ghost or something.”

There was a loud stomping behind her, and Y/N turned around to find the blond girl coming out the front door. Y/N looked down to find huge meal boots on her feet.

“Bronwyn, take him to the loop entrance, please.”

A little girl with brown hair stepped forward and scooped Jake up as if he was a little toy. Y/N was flabbergasted, staring at the little girl with wide eyes. Not knowing what to do, she followed them all silently, observing them all as they walked.

There were six of them in total, the two older girls, the strong one, two kids in all white, and one that was invisible except his clothes.

“Oh my god,” Y/N said, and they turned around to face her, “You guys are real, Abe was telling the truth?”

The blonde one gave a curt nod just as Jake groaned from his spot on Brownwyn’s shoulder. The little girl promptly dropped him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him and effectively waking him up.

They all moved to stand by the entrance of the cave, which at that point, Y/N didn’t even notice was there. Y/N stayed next to Jake, watching in amusement as he scrambled to stand up. He immediately recognized them, listing their names off as if they were old friends.

“You’re all dead,” Jake exclaimed, looking at them all, “I mean, Millards invisible, but he’s still dead.”

“We’re not dead,” Millard said, and his hat tilted to the side, and the movement reminded Y/N of a confused puppy.

“Oh my god, am I dead?”

“We aren’t dead either, stupid,” Y/N said. Jake whipped around with a startled look on his face. Y/N rolled her eyes when she figured that he forgot she was even there.

Jake looked back at Emma, the confused look on his face still there, “You, you called me Abe, in the house. Why?”

“You look like him, just for a moment, before you started screaming, running away and concussing yourself.”

“Wait, what’s happening?”

Olive moved over to the two of them, giving Y/N a smile before dragging Jake over to the cave. Y/N followed behind silently, listen as Emma explained that they were waiting to make sure no one was watching them before they went into the loop.

“Wait, before we go into what?”

“Please Jake,” Emma started, and Y/N could tell she was at her wit’s end, “Miss.Peregrine’s waiting, she saw you on the ferry and she sent us to get you.”

Jake and Y/N followed them into the cave, and strangely, for a moment the world seemed to still around them as if time had stopped. As the tension left her body, Jake took off, running out of the cave without a second look to Y/N.

“What the hell?” Y/N followed him out, watching as he disappeared past the tree line back towards town.

“Come on Y/N, we need to go get Jake before he makes a mess.”

//

On the wagon ride back from the Inn, which is currently a pub, Emma explained what a loop was. Every day was the same day, September the third, 1943. The day the bomb dropped and destroyed the house.

The path to the house was beautiful, lined with flowers and bushes that Y/N couldn’t help but marvel at. The house was an even greater sight, standing tall in the clearing. Y/N’s chest felt tingly, and she quickly scratched the skin under her necklace as she took everything in.

They walked up the front steps to the house, and the door opened before them. Just inside was a woman dressed in black with a pipe in mouth. She pulled out a pocket watch, the loud ticking filling the air.

“Right on time, Miss. Peregrine, delighted to meet you,” When Jake just stared at her outstretched hand, Y/N pushed him aside with a scoff to take her hand, “I do hope I’m not going to have the pub landlord knocking on my door with the police again. I’ve had to kill them twice this month. It’s been terribly inconvenient.”

“Millard broke a few things, that’s all, an Olive may have started a tiny fire,” at the bird’s wide-eyed look Emma continued, “but, they were going to hurt Jake.”

With that Emma took Millard by the shoulders, steering him around the bird and into the house. Olive followed close behind.

“Look at you,’ Miss. Peregrine breathed, smiling at Jake, "the last time Abe sent me a photograph you were just a tiny tot.”

She ushered they two of them in, directing them to the kitchen. Y/N followed little ways behind them, looking at the architecture of the house as the two of them talked.

When they walked into the kitchen Olive was holding the teapot with her bare hands. Around them, Y/N could see the pot had turned red hot from her touch.

“That’ll do Olive. No one enjoys over boiled tea.”

Olive nodded, taking to teapot over to the table where three teacups were laid out. She looked at something behind them, and Y/n turned around to see a guy with a stack of jars up to his chin walking down the hall.

“Let me help you with those Enoch.”

“Don’t bother. Wouldn’t want to interrupt your tea party,” With that Enoch left, disappearing past the door frame. Olive quickly finished pouring the tea before following him out, snatching her gloves as she went.


	2. II

After Olive ran after Enoch, Miss. Peregrine took Jake and Y/N outside to the backyard. Jake and Miss. Peregrine were talking about something Y/N didn’t really care about, so she was only half listening. Y/N was more interested in exploring the grounds and seeing what the other peculiar children could do. Miss. Peregrine told her not to wander off though, as if she were a child. But she listened, not wanting to anger the slightly terrifying woman.

“Before he died, he told me to find you, there was something he wanted me to know, he said you could explain everything.”

“That’s absolutely true Jake, there are very few things I can’t explain. We’re what’s know as peculiar,” The bird stated, “Fifty-one seconds late Fiona.”

Y/N looked over at the abrupt change in the conversation to see a young girl in twin braids and pants, standing in front of them as she looked apologetically up at the older woman.

“I’m sorry Miss Peregrine. How many carrots do you need for supper?”

“Just one will do.”

Confused, Y/N moved around Jake to get a better view of the girl. She was now kneeling in the dirt a little ways away, hands hovering over it. After a couple of seconds, the ground started shaking, and Y/N watched mesmerized as a giant carrot slowly started to grow out of the ground.

Y/N walked over to get a better view, standing behind Fiona as the carrot grew even more.

“That’s fine now Fiona,” Miss. Peregrine called. Fiona stood, turning around so fast she almost ran into Y/N, who didn’t even know she walked up to the girl until then.

“That’s really cool,” Y/N said, smiling down at the girl. She muttered an almost silent ‘thank you,’ fiddling with one of her braids. Bronwyn came running over, and Y/N was quick to move out of the way so that she could drag the carrot into the house.

//

Eventually, Miss. Peregrine left Jake and Y/N to explore on their own, with strict instructions to not leave the property or talk to any of the locals should they come to the house. They eventually came across Emma, who enlisted the help of Jake to complete her daily chore of putting the squirrel back in the tree. Not wanting to a third wheel to Jake and Emma’s flirting, Y/N wandered around on her own. She watched Millard and Hugh play soccer, or 'football,’ being their stand in ref while Horace continued to read.

After a while, she got tired of deciding who was cheating and who wasn’t, so she left to go back to the house. She took her time, watching the twins and Claire as they played together as she passed when she heard her name being yelled. Without looking she knew it was Jake, so she slowed down to let him catch up to her, and the two of them went into the house.

“Emma said that since you’re almost as tall as Olive, you’ll have to borrow her clothes.”

“Why am I changing my clothes?” Y/N asked, looking down at her clothes as they walked down the hall on the second floor. She saw Jake shrug out of the corner of her eye.

“We have to get cleaned up for supper.”

“Jake, Y/N,” the two of them looked over to see Olive standing in the doorway of one of the bedrooms with an excited smile on her face. Y/N could see shelves lined with jars, and remembered it as the one she was in when Emma found them, “Come and meet Enoch properly.”

The only source of light in the room was from a floor lamp by the door and the window that illuminated the desk that Enoch was sitting at. Olive went to stand next to him, gesturing Y/N and Jake forward.

“Well, you must feel pretty out of place,” Enoch didn’t even look up from what he was working on, but a glare hardened over his face. Y/N looked at the random items on the table, stopping on the crab-baby hybrid off to the side, then to the doll lying in front of him.

“Don’t worry. I’m used to it.”

“Oh no, I wasn’t worried. Some advice for you though, man to man. If you think you’re staying just because you like Emma, don’t bother. You see she swore off romance decades ago when she got her heart broken. And she’s never going to change her mind.”

Y/N turned her attention to the scowling boy, using the time to take him in while he was distracted with telling Jake off. He was quite handsome, even in the poor lighting mixed with the seemingly permanent scowl on his face. His dark curly hair looked soft to the touch, and his eyes were a brown you could get lost in.

With all the strength she could muster Y/N looked away, a hot flush crawling up her face. Her eye’s met Olives, and the girl looked like she was trying not to laugh, giving her a knowing, teasing look as she covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

Enoch’s hand came up, snapping Olive into attention. She quickly turned around to grab scissors to pass to Enoch.

“Enoch, I wasn’t trying to…” Jake paused, watching Enoch cut the doll’s chest open, “What are you doing?”

Jake and Y/N watched as Enoch inserted a tiny animal heart into the doll’s chest, then another into the head of the crab-baby. Y/N watched amazed as the two figures started to move, standing up and wandering around the table.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Olive said, watching the dolls with a smile. Y/N was stunned into silence, mouth agape as she watched them amble around.

“What did you do?”

“This? Jake, this isn’t even the fun part. Do you want to see the fun part?”

Enoch leaned over to the doll, whispering in its ear. He looked up from the doll and at Y/N, giving her a cocky smirk as he moved away.

Y/N rolled her eyes, though found herself fighting down a smile. As soon as he was sat back in his chair the toys turned to each other, circling around the small open space on the desk.

The dolls fought each other, ripping off limbs and taking swipes at the other as they danced around the table. All too soon it was over, the crab one stabbed the doll through the chest, it’s heat left on the end of the blade as the body fell lifelessly to the wooden surface.

Jake looked uncomfortable, walking out of the room so fast he was borderline sprinting, but Y/N couldn’t be anymore intrigued by the boy and his shelf full of hearts.

//

Dinner wasn’t very eventful, seeing as it was just more of Enoch and Jake butting heads arguing over his place in the house and their lives. Y/N was more excited about movie time as Olive excitedly told her about Horace’s peculiarity.

Everyone was set up in the living room, where Y/N found herself squished between Bronwyn and Olive. Horace was in his own chair, positioned directly in front of the projector screen as his dreams played out.

It started off with him in a tailor shop, dressed to the nines in a fancy suit and top hat, but cut to Miss. Peregrine showing Jake and Y/N around the property earlier that day.

The next vision was of an older woman strapped to a chair being escorted by men with white eyes. They took the ymbryne into the room, and as the doors closed the image changed once more.

This time it was Emma and Jake, though it was hazy, so Y/N couldn’t tell where they were. The two of them stepped closer together, their heads tilting as if they were going in for a kiss. She could hear the kids gasping and giggling to one another. One look at the Jake and Emma caused Y/N to laugh as well. They looked so uncomfortable it was like they were willing themselves to die on the spot.

Miss. Peregrine turned the lights on in the room, interrupting the excitement and waking Horace from his vision. The kids protested, but Emma and Jake couldn’t look more relieved. Miss. Peregrine then suggested that Emma walk them back to the loop entrance, but Emma protested it.

That’s when Olive chimed in, asking if Jake and Y/N could stay to see the reset. Enoch threw his head back, letting out a loud sigh at the thought of being around Jake more than necessary. Y/N laughed at him and earned a glare in return.

//

The rain was heavy outside, and Y/N stared up at the sky from under the protection of the roof. Thankfully, it didn’t look like it would soak her too quickly.

“There was one of you as well,” Y/N jumped, whipping around to face Horace.

“What?”

“A vision, there was one of you as well, you and Enoch,” With that he left, adjusting the lapels of his jack as he strolled out into the rain. Y/N was confused but followed him out, stopping by Enoch at the back of the group. He didn’t outwardly react to her close presence, and from what Y/N learn of him in the short time she was there, it was probably a good sign.

Miss. Peregrine stood next to the record player, placing the needle on the vinyl. There was static for a moment before an old-timey song started to play. Only moments after the children put their masks on, and Y/N followed their lead.

Y/N heard them before she saw them and looked up to watch the low flying bomber planes pass overhead. There was one last one that was slightly behind the rest, and just as it was passing over the house, the bottom swung open. From it dropped the bomb, the one that caused the destruction that Y/N saw back in her time.

Just as it was about to hit, everything stopped, the air tingling like it did in the cave. Y/N looked around at the floating raindrops, waiting for the moment when the time would start again. While distracted, she missed the fond look Enoch was giving her as she examined the rain, reaching out to touch one the was hovering right in front of her face.

The water droplets moved back up to the sky, and with them, the bomb followed. The planes flew backwards from where they came, and the day went back to the previous night, shifting to daylight, then back to the dark of night.

Y/N quickly ripped the mask off her face, rubbing at the skin absentmindedly. In her excitement, she didn’t notice how uncomfortable it was. She followed Olive upstairs to her room to change, happy to have her own clothes back on. Once changed she met Jake at the front door, and after all the kids demanded that they come back to play again the next day, Emma brought Jake and Y/N to the loop entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, Pythonees.


	3. III

After being caught by Jake’s father, and accused by the locals for killing their sheep, Jake and Y/N had to spend the remainder of the trip with Franklin to prevent them from going back to the house. It felt like the hours dragged on forever. The bird watching was a bust after Franklin found a more successful ornithologist named John Lamont taking pictures on the island for a book he was writing. Dejected, Franklin retreated to the pub, where he drank while watching the tv, leaving Jake and Y/N with nothing to do but play cards.

Thankfully, he ended up drinking so much he had to sleep it off, turning in for an afternoon nap. Jake and Y/N were forced to follow him to the room, where they continued to play cards until Franklin fell asleep. Jake and Y/N went to sneak out of the pub, first by trying to go out the front door but the owner and the other bird watcher were there. The pub owner gave them a dirty look, so they went back upstairs to sneak through the bedroom window, and ran to the rocky beach where the loop entrance was.

They ran as fast as they could, avoiding anyone they saw in their time as well as 1943 on their way to the house. Y/N got to the house first and watched amused as a slightly out of breath Jake came stumbling past her to knock on the door. It was yanked open not a minute later, a starry-eyed Bronwyn on the other side giving them a toothy grin.

She let out an excited yell, asking them to come in and play as she scooped Jake up into a hug that took him off of his feet. Y/N let out a laugh but moved down a step so that she wouldn’t get squeezed by the strong girl.

“I need to see Miss. Peregrine first, do you know where she is?” Jake asked. Bronwyn dragged him through the house to where the bird was, gesturing to the room with a bright smile. Bronwyn turned to Y/N when she didn’t follow Jake into the room.

“Do you have to see Miss. Peregrine too?”

“Nope.”

“So you can come play?!”

“Of course,” Y/N smiled, “what are we playing?”

Bronwyn gave an excited yelp, pulling Y/N with her up the stairs. She was dragged into a room where the twins and Claire were sitting in a circle, a tea set arranged on a colourful blanket. There were Stuffed animals and baby dolls scattered around the room as well. Bronwyn let her go to sit next to Claire, leaving a spot between the twins for Y/N.

The twins made what Y/N assumed were happy noises as she sat down, fidgeting around in excitement as they both played with their own half of a teddy bear. A couple minutes pass by filled with posh accents and imaginary tea when Olive stomped into the room.

“What’s wrong?” Y/N asked, getting up to go to the girl.

“Nothing’s wrong, Enoch is just being mean again,” Olive said, reaching out for Y/N’s hand, “Come on, our daily walk is soon and you need to change so you can fit in.”

Olive brought Y/N into her room, steering Y/N to sit on her bed as she searched through her wardrobe. Olive looked through her dresses, stopping on a pale yellow one that looked much fancier than the one Y/N wore to dinner the night before night. Olive held the dress up triumphantly, but Y/N was confused. It looked almost identical to Emma’s blue dress, though it had short sleeves instead of long ones and a bow that tied at the back.

Y/N took it anyways, shedding her clothes to change into the dress. While she changed Olive busied herself with finding Y/N shoes to wear. Y/N pulled the dress over her head, and as her head poked through the top, Olive turned around with pale blue shoes in her hand, as well as a pair of lace socks. Once she was all ready Olive lead her downstairs, where almost everyone was. Enoch and Jake, however, were missing. Y/N and Olive moved to stand with the children, and the twins immediately flanked her, grabbing her hands in one of their own.

There were loud, quick footsteps from upstairs. Everyone turned to the staircase to see Jake fly around the corner of the landing on the stairs.

“Oh, there you are. Is Enoch with you? It’s time for our daily walk.”

//

During the walk, Emma and Jake disappeared off to the beach after whisper to each other from the back of the group. Y/N didn’t think much of it and instead listened to the excited chattering of the Bronwyn and Claire as the talked. Olive was chatting away with Horace a couple of steps behind Miss. Peregrine. The twins let go of Y/N’s hands to play with Claire and Bronwyn. They all ran around each other, laughing amongst themselves as they played a game Y/N couldn’t understand.

“Why are you here?” Y/N jumped, looking to her left to find Enoch giving her a questioning look. His eyes don’t hold the same animosity they do when he’s talking with Jake, which Y/N found herself grateful for.

“What do you mean?”

“Jake’s here because of his grandfather. Why are you here?”

“Oh,” There’s an excited shout from Claire, and Y/N watches as she runs around them quickly before dashing back to the others, “He asked if I wanted to come with him. I’ve never left Florida before, let alone America, so I said yes.”

“That’s it?” Y/N nodded, looking back up to Enoch, “So you’re not together?”

Y/N couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her, earing a look from Miss. Peregrine, “Oh god no. We grew up together, he’s like the annoying brother that you can’t stand but follow anyway to keep out of trouble. Couldn’t let him come to a new country and make a fool of himself.”

Enoch snorted, “How’s that going?”

“Horrible. Did the kids tell you what happened when they came to get us?” Enoch shook his head, “Well, Emma found him upstairs, and called out to him. He freaked out and ran outside. I didn’t see it happen, but when I came downstairs I found him face down in a pile of bricks.”

An actual laugh came out this time, and everyone, including Miss. Peregrine, turned around in surprise. Y/N caught Olive’s eye, who gave her a knowing look that made Y/N’s cheeks heat. Enoch noticed everyone looking at him and quickly sobered up. His face settled into his typical scowl, but he didn’t move from Y/N side. After a few moments spent in silence, Enoch spoke again.

“Would you like to see more of my peculiarity when we get back?”

Y/N found herself smiling so wide her face hurt.

//

Enoch brought a spare chair upstairs for Y/N to use. It was placed so close to his own that if they were to move even the slightest bit, their arms or legs would brush against each other. It took a while for Y/N to get over the initial smell of the formaldehyde covered hearts; when he first opened a jar she flinched back from it in disgust. Enoch laughed at her reaction, though it wasn’t as genuine as the one from the walk. Y/N found herself wanting to hear it again.

The room was completely silent, Enoch working diligently as he spliced together toys and broken tools while Y/N watched, passing him the odd thing from time to time. It wasn’t too long before Y/N heard Jake and Emma returning. Enoch was just finishing up with one of his creations, only a couple minutes later, when Millard came into the room claiming that Miss. Avocet was awake.

Enoch was in no rush to go, so Y/N waited while he cleaned up so she could stay with him as long as possible. Once Enoch was done he lead her downstairs, first grabbing Y/N by the elbow, but it quickly slid down to take her hand in his own, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. When they got downstairs the children were the only ones in the parlour room, sitting around Miss. Avocet as they listened to her story. There was barely any time to figure out what she was talking about before Miss. Peregrine came in with Olive, Emma and Jake following close behind, catching Miss. Avocets attention.

“Oh, Miss. Peregrine, they found my new loop. The children, I tried to save them, there were so many hollows. I don’t know how I escaped,” The Bird pulled Miss. Avocet into a quick hug from her spot next to her on the couch.

“You’re safe now.”

“None of us are safe. They set up the machine in my loop.”

“They put it in the cellars of Blackpool tower,” Olive cut in. They talked more about the experiment, and how they were using more Ymbryne’s to power the machine. That’s when Jake spoke up.

“Do hollows only attack Peculiars?”

“Of course not, they’re monsters, Jake. They’ll slaughter anything in their path.”

“The sheep,” Y/N gasped. Enoch looked down at her questioningly, his hand tightening slightly. His eyes widened slightly as if he just realized he was holding her hand. Y/N was quick to tighten her hold, fighting down a smile when she noticed Enoch’s face heat up.

“What sheep?”

“All of the sheep on the island were killed yesterday when we went back,” Jake said, “you don’t think they’re here already do you?”

“Have you seen anyone with white eyes?” Miss. Avocet asked, and Jake hesitantly shook his head ‘no.’ Miss. Peregrine looked worried, turning to address the children.

“I’m sorry children we can’t remain here. We leave on the first ferry off the island tomorrow. Pack anything of importance, then it’s off to bed,” Miss. Peregrine stated, pulling the twins off of the floor and out of the parlour room.

“Are we leaving for good?” Hugh questioned Miss. Peregrine as he followed her out.

“When are we coming back?” Fiona asked no one in particular, looking towards the older kids for an answer.

“Never, if Miss. Peregrine isn’t here to reset the loop tomorrow night the house gets bombed.” Enoch stated, pulling Y/N with him up the stairs to his room. Y/N watched Enoch from her spot by the closed door as he started pulling clothes out and stuffing them in a suitcase. He did so aggressively, but kept the clothes neatly folded as he did so. Enoch was avoiding Y/N’s general area as he kept his eyes firmly on his dresser, and Y/N didn’t know what to do except wait for him to talk first.

“Are you going to stay and help us?”

“What do you mean? I can’t help you, I’m not like you,” Enoch shook his head, moving to another drawer as he did so. He still wouldn’t look at her.

“Yes, you are. Only peculiars can enter a loop Y/N.”

Y/N hesitated, though knew in her heart that it was true. So she walked over to where Enoch was, dropping down so she could kneel next to him, the skirt of her dress billowing out around her. He gave her a brief glance, and Y/N could see the hope Enoch was trying to hide.

Taking his hand in both of hers to get his attention, Y/N gave him the most serious look she could muster while ignoring the fluttery feeling she got in her stomach while she stared into his eyes.

“I’ll be back before you leave tomorrow, I promise.”

//

It wasn’t that long after that she was leaving. Jake looked upset and basically demanded that they had to go. Y/N didn’t want to leave Enoch so soon, but knew she would only be in the way if she stayed. So she followed him out, bidding goodbye to Olive as she passed her on the way out.

The two of them had just exited the loop when Jake spoke up, “we’re peculiar.”

Y/N turned to Jake, almost tripping over a rock as she did so.

“Emma said that only peculiars can enter loops.”

“That’s what Enoch said too,” Y/N nodded, “Do you know what you can do?”

“I can see the hollows, like my grandpa .”

“Holly shit,” Y/N said, “what about me?”

“Miss. Peregrine doesn’t know exactly, but she thinks it’s something elemental.”

“Elemental? Like Fiona?” Jake shrugged.

“Don’t know, but that’s what Miss. Peregrine guesses because of the necklace my grandpa gave to you on your birthday. She said it’s some type of enhancer.”

“Holly shit.”

They were halfway back to the pub at that point when Franklin found them, pulling them both into a quick but tight hug. Y/N was confused, but when he said that a body was found her stomach sank. Going over to the nearby fence, the three of them looked down to the rocky beach to find a body laid out over a rock.

After following the locals down to the body, Y/N and Jake could see that the man was missing his eyes. Jake tugged on Y/N’s sleeve slightly, gesturing behind them with his head in the direction of the cave. They waited for a perfect time to escape, and ran when John Lamont mentioned that he’d been seeing another man around the island with dark shades that was on the same ferry he took to Cairnholm.

Y/N made it through the loop long before Jake, wanting to get to the house as quickly as possible to warn Miss. Peregrine. She ran through the town, not caring if anyone saw her as Y/N ran to the house. When Y/N burst through the front door, she was instantly met with a swarm of bees in her face.

“Oh! Sorry Y/N!”

“It’s okay Hugh,” Y/N shut the door behind her, taking a few steps into the house, “where’s Miss. Peregrine?”

“Right here,” The bird stepped out from a side room with a bag in her hand, glancing around the room briefly before settling back on Y/N, “what happened?”

“It’s a hollow. It killed a man on the island.”

Miss. Peregrine’s face hardened, determination settling over it, “Could you go help Bronwyn pack?”

“Of course,” Y/N nodded, rushing upstairs to the little girl’s room. She ran past Olive in the hall, and the teen gave her a confused look.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?”

“Helping,” Y/N stated, turning into Bronwyn’s room to find her struggling to put her clothes into her suitcase with frustrated tears in her eyes. Y/N nudged the girl out of the way, telling her to get some of her favourite toys while Y/N quickly refolded the clothes.

Bronwyn came back with three dolls shortly after, and Y/N quickly stuffed them into the suitcase. Y/N latched it shut as she stood, hauling the suitcase downstairs where the rest of the children’s stuff was with Bronwyn trailing behind her.

Y/N was following Olive and twins back up the stairs to help when the doorbell rang. They turned to face the door, Y/N pushed Bronwyn and Fiona behind her, knowing Jake wouldn’t waste time with the doorbell.

The bird opened the door to reveal Jake being held captive by a man with white eyes and a blade for a hand. The blade was pressed against Jake’s neck, though he didn’t look too uncomfortable, so Y/N figured the blade was for show. Y/N could hear buzzing behind her and quickly looked over her shoulder to find that everyone was there, including an angry looking Enoch who was glaring down at Barron.

“Miss. Peregrine, what a pleasure to meet you at last. May we come in?” Miss. Peregrine took a few steps back to let them in, but kept herself between them and the children should he try anything, “Children, would you make your way down the stairs please?”

Not wanting to anger the man, they went to do as they were told, but Miss. Peregrine stopped them, “I give the orders in this house Mr. Barron.”

“Not today. You should know that Jake has served his purpose. If you value his life I suggest everyone does as they’re told,” Barron states, pressing his bladed hand against Jake’s neck, causing him to flinch back slightly, “Children!”

“Shush!” Barron gives her a bewildered look, “no one tells my children what to do. Children, come down here please.”

They slowly inched down the stairs as Miss. Peregrine and Barron bickered some more. The Bird instructed everyone to go into the parlour room, and Y/N looked over to see Miss. Avocet hiding behind one of the open doors. Enoch objected to it, not wanting to be sacrificed for Jake, but Horace said that since Jake can see the hollows, he was their only hope.

The children filed into the parlour room one by one, tears in their eyes as the reality of the situation settled in. Everyone one was grouped together, trying to get comfort from one another. When Enoch came in he made a beeline for Y/N, coming to stand next to her with Claire clinging to him. Though Y/N felt sad, her sorrow was nowhere near as great as everyone else’s in that room, those who have known Miss. Peregrine for longer than Y/N had been alive.

Miss. Peregrine turned to them, taking the doors in her hands as she addressed them one last time, “It’s been my privilege to care for you all. Goodbye, my children.”

With that Miss. Peregrine was gone, closing the doors to the parlour room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, Pythonees.


	4. IV

The doors burst back open, and Barron shoved Jake into the room with so much force it almost sent him over the back of the couch. Once Barron was gone Jake went strain to action, stating that since it was getting dark, the only way they stood a chance was if they stayed inside since they wouldn’t even be able to see their shadows.

“He’s quite right,” Miss. Avocet said, “now, where does Miss. Peregrine keep her weapon.”

Enoch gestured behind him to the other room, and Y/N ran to the room without a word, dragging Enoch with her. He ran ahead of her, turning to corner to where garden plants were. He handed out the garden tools, passing one to Y/N, and the next to Jake.

He went to pass one to Emma when the phone rang. Emma took the garden tool from Jake, telling him that he should go answer the phone. Jake went to get the phone while Emma went to go help the others. Y/N went to go follow, but Enoch grabbed her arm, pulling her into his chest.

“Enoch, we really don’t have time,” Enoch shushed her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’m glad you came back,” Enoch said, running a hand through her hair briefly before stepping away, “Let’s go.”

//

Everyone was posted up in the parlour room with some kind of weapon. Ms. Avocet was giving instructions to everyone, telling them that above all, they were to stay safe and leave the hollow to her. She went to address everyone with garden tools, but was pulled back through the wall but what could have only been a hollow.

Jake dove for the crossbow she dropped, laying down underneath the table as he watched for the hollow. Y/N watched anxiously, trying to see any hint of where the hollow could be. It was growling from in front of her, and Y/N stubbled back when more of the wall was destroyed.

Enoch ran forward to Jake, pushing him back to only be grabbed by the hollow. Y/N heard Fiona scream and watched desperately as Enoch was smashed into the window, then to the wall on the opposite side of the room. Jake yelled at everyone to get upstairs while he aimed for an opening.

Emma, Olive and Y/N helped the kids over the back of the couch and into the next room. The two followed after the kids, leaving Y/N, Jake and Enoch on the other side. Jake took the shoot and hit the Hollow, causing it to let out a growl as it dropped Enoch. Y/N quickly rushed to his side to help him up.

Y/N pushed Enoch ahead of her to the couch, climbing over after him. He grabbed her hand as she landed to pull her after him. She could hear the hollow destroying the house behind them as they ran up the stairs. They met up with the other kids in the attic, where the bomber planes could be heard.

Jake stuck his head out the window, “Fiona, is there anything you can do with that tree?”

Fiona gave a nod a quick yes, climbing out the window to get to the tree. Jake stated that they were going out the window, and one by one everyone climbed out the window. Olive stayed inside to help the children while Enoch waited outside to Catch the children coming down.

When Y/N got onto the roof she made a beeline for Fiona. She remembered what Jake said, and slipped her necklace off and looped it over Fiona’s head. The stone almost instantly glowed, and the tree branch grew faster. In no time the branch was on the roof and everyone was hurrying across it. Once everyone was far from the house, they turned back in time to see Jake and Emma floating down as the house exploded behind them.

Almost as soon as the bomb hit it was gone, cycling from day to night as if the loop was resetting with the house almost fully intact before going back to night, with the house engulfed in flames. The loop was gone.

//

After a brief discussion on the beach, Y/N and the others found themselves swimming deep into the water to a shipwreck not far from shore. Emma was going through the boat, blowing air around to push the water out of the boat. As air filled it slowly rose to the surface at a sharp angle that knocked everyone back into the far wall. Once the boat breached the surface of the water they set off to Miss. Avocet’s loop.

While Jake, Millard and Emma when through the loop to 2016, Y/N, trailed Enoch around with the jars of hearts he was able to salvage from the house. She handed him jar after jar as he reanimated the many skeletons that were on the boat. Once they were all awake and armed with weapons Enoch sent them through the loop. Y/N and Enoch ran after them to watch them fight the candy covered hollows.

Once the hollows were taken care of they ran into the Blackpool tower to take care of Baron. Everyone split up all around the stands, waiting to ambush Barron and his men. The fight was a mess. Jake missed every shot he took and everything everyone did was countered. It wasn’t until Bronwyn was almost frozen that Y/N stumbled upon her peculiarity.

Y/N ran towards the pool, grabbing a broken piece of metal to break the ice open. The ice was too thick, and Y/N felt hot tears pour down her face. In her anger she gave one last attempt, punching the ice and fell right through it as it liquified. Sputtering around, Y/N pulled Bronwyn out of the water, pulling her into a tight hug.

When Bronwyn gasped Y/N looked up to see the man with the Ice peculiarity freezing Olive. Y/N focused on the water and watched amazed as it floated up around her in a ring. The man was still distracted, so Y/N used that to her advantage, moving to water to surround the man’s head. He instantly let Olive go to swat the water away.

In his desperate attempt to get the water away he accidentally took in a deep breath and started to choke, dropping to his knees as Y/N pushed the water into his lungs. When the man stopped struggling Y/N closed, taking a deep breath as the water dropped to the ground, soaking a nearby Olive who was trying to warm up her arm.

“Sorry,” Y/N muttered, sliding her hands up and down Bronwyn’s arms to warm the shivering girl up. Y/N surveyed the room, taking note of the shattered statue on the ground. The Twins and Claire came running up to her with an expectant look. That when she noticed that Enoch was missing.

“He went to go help Jake and Emma,” Horace said, coming over with Hugh and Fiona behind him. Y/N nodded, smiling down at Fiona when she walked over to her.

“This is yours,” Fiona held the necklace up to Y/N. Y/N took the necklace and quickly looped it around her neck, tucking it into the top of her dress. Footsteps came from the hallway, and everyone turned to see Enoch and Emma come out with a distraught Jake trailing behind them.

When Enoch caught sight of Y/N he quickened his pace, taking her into a tight hug that Bronwyn narrowly missed being smushed between them. Y/N hugged him back just as tightly, gripping onto the back of his jumper. Enoch pulled away from Y/N slightly, and the two of them looked at each other for a moment before Enoch was leaning down, pressing his lips to her in a chaste kiss.

The kids started giggling around them causing Y/N to smile into the kiss. Enoch pulled back with a pleased look on his face, his hand coming up to cradle her cheek, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.”

//

Jake had ultimately decided to leave, wanting to stay in 2016 to see his grandfather again. Everyone said their goodbyes, and Y/N left herself for last.

“Are you really not coming with us?”

“I have to see my grandpa again,” Jake said, pulling Y/N into a tight hug. His eyes flickered to Enoch, who was waiting nearby for Y/N, “I’m glad you got over your crazy ex-girlfriend, even if that person is Enoch.”

Y/N laughed and hit Jake on the chest, “Enoch isn’t even mean.”

“Yeah, he’s not mean to you because he likes you.”

“Whatever,” Y/N mumbled, pulling away from Jake, “Bye Loser.”

“Bye Nerd.”

Y/N turned to the waiting Enoch, taking his outstretched hand as he led her through the loop. They got onto the boat, everyone preparing the boat to set sail. Once the boat was moving, Olive said that she would steer the boat first. With that the children ran off, looking for rooms to claim while they carried what little they got from the house.

The children were excited, Claire, Bronwyn and the Twins were running around the living quarters with Hugh, Millard, Horace and Fiona flowing at a slower pace. Y/N and Enoch were behind everyone else, walking hand in hand as they watched as room after room was claimed. Y/N went to look into the close by rooms, but Enoch tugged her down the hall to the rooms far from the others.

Enoch opened up room after room until they came across a room that had a double bed. He dragged Y/N in, closing the door behind them as he dropped his stuff off at the door. Y/N looked around the room, going to the bathroom that surprisingly had running water when she turned on the tap.

When Y/N came out of the room Enoch was sitting on the edge of the bed as he watched her, his leg bouncing.

“Was this a joke to you?”

“What do you mean?” Y/N took a seat next to Enoch, but he jumped up to pace in front of her.

“Us. Were you just playing along because you thought it was funny.”

“Enoch I don’t under-”

“I heard what Jake said,” Enoch sighed, running a hand through his hair, “He said ex-girlfriend, I heard him Y/N. I know what that means.”

“I don’t think you do,” Y/N got up, stopping in front of Enoch so he could look at her, but he stubbornly kept his head turned away, “I don’t know if you know what being bisexual means, but it means I like both men and women okay. And last I checked you fell into one of those categories.”

He finally turned his head, and Y/N’ heart sank at the unshed tears in his eyes. Y/N reached up, pulling him down to her to press her lip against his. Enoch kissed back desperately, pulling Y/N flush against him. Y/N looped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers tangled in his hair.

Enoch pulled back just enough to be able to talk, “I told myself not to fall for you, that it could only end badly. And when I heard Jake-”

“Shh, hey. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere,” Y/N said. She pulled Enoch back in, pushing up on her tiptoes to deepen it. Enoch’s hands grabbed Y/N’s hips, and he pushed her back until she fell onto the bed. She stared up at him, shifting back towards the top of the bed as Enoch crawled over her. He settled above her, brushing away hair from her face as he admired her.

Y/N let out a content sigh, reaching up with grabby hands. Enoch dropped down next to her, pulling her into his arms. They fell asleep to the distant chattering of the children the other’s heartbeat in their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr, Pythonees.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
